Tokyo Mew Mew Fan fic
by Shun and Skyress2
Summary: This story is about the new mews! They are to stop the aliens to drain the life of other beings. I DO NOT OWN THE TOKYO MEW MEW OR A COUPLE OC's! AND WAS INSPIRED BY MintCookieMonsterr
1. In a Rush to Get there

Nami's P.O.V

I was lying on my bed thinking. My long red hair flattened out on the bed and my yellow eyes were staring up at the ceiling.  
My mom came in, "Come on Nami, the reunion starts in an hour!"  
"I'm coming!" I smiled cheerfully and skipped out of my room to the front door for my brother Raidon, my mom, and my dad.  
"You look excited," my brother said grinning.  
"That's because we finally get to meet new people, duh,"  
"Alright get in the car," My dad said as he and my mom came up.  
I ran to the car along with Raidon. We all claimed our usual seats. My dad got the driver's seat and my mom got the passenger's seat. Then my dad drove us to the location.

* * *

Fujita's P.O.V

My mom is Pudding and my dad is Tart. I have brown hair and orange eyes. I was feeling jittery from so much excitement. My sisters, Lillica and Miko, were just smiling mischievously and walking around.  
Soon we all went to the car and left.

* * *

Tsuki, Yuki, and Shiro's P.O.V

Tsuki, Yuki, Shiro, and their father, Pai, were ready while their mother Lettuce was scurrying around looking for her keys. Shiro then spotted them on the counter.  
"Mom the counter," He said.  
Lettuce grabbed her keys "Thank y-you Shiro,"

Then they all headed out the door, went into the car, and drove off.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

My dad Keiichiru and mom Zakuro were already ready. I just finished combing my brown hair and looked at my amethyst colored eyes. I then walked out and went into the clack corvette.  
My dad hit the gas and we flew down the road heading toward whatever place we were going to along with my sister Luna.

* * *

Kaito, Rin, Maya, Kiyoshi, Fang, Mai, and Shinogu's P.O.V

Mint and Ryou, their parents, were waiting for them all to quit arguing.  
"Guys cut it out and let's go!" Mint snapped.  
"Yes ma'am!" they all exclaimed and got into the van.  
Then they drove off.

* * *

Luka, Kisa, Rue, Kairi, and Natsuka's P.O.V

Everyone was waiting on their mother. Then Misao came out of her bedroom finally.  
"Let's go," Masaya, their dad, said smiling.  
They all went into the car and drove to the place.


	2. The Reunion

Nobody's P.O.V

All of the parents and children arrived at a private park where only they know about. The moms ran out of their cars and to each other while the kids glared at each other. Yuki and Tsuki went to the swings. All of the rest of the kids went over there as well.  
"Hello, I'm Nami and this is my brother Raidon,"  
"I-I'm Ts-Tsuki, this is m-my si-s-sister Y-Yuki, and th-there's our brother Shiro," Tsuki pointed out Shiro.  
"I'm Kai and I'm an only child," He lied.  
Miko glomped Kai "YOU WON'T BE FOREVER ALONE! WE ARE HERE FOR YOU!" she cheered "By the way I'm Miko, my sister is Lillica and my brother is Fujita,"  
"Get off will ya?!"  
"Sorry," Miko apologized.  
"It's fine I guess,"  
"I'm Kai's sister, he doesn't like to mention me," Luna said.  
"Aw that's mean!" Miko exclaimed.  
"Yeah it is.."  
"I'm Fang, my brothers are Rin, Kaito, Kiyoshi, and Shinogu, my sisters are Maya and Mai," Fang said.  
"I'm Rue, My brother is Luka and my sisters are Kisa, Kairi, Natsuka and Luna," Rue introduced.  
Yuki started staring at the sky while Tsuki stared at the playground. Shiro just stood quietly behind his sisters. They all felt the atmosphere grow awkward. But then Yuki tapped her sister Tsuki's shoulder and Tsuki looked at her in curiosity.  
"I've noticed a pasture that we can all hang out at,"  
"Alright,"  
Tsuki and Yuki then started heading towards the pasture.  
"Where are you two going?" Nami asked.  
"A-A p-p-past-ture," Tsuki stuttered.  
"We are coming too!" Miko exclaimed.  
They all followed Yuki and Tsuki.


	3. The Pasture and Discoveries?

Nobodies P.O.V

Everyone was sitting there and Fang noticed something on Miko's neck.  
"Um Miko, what's that on your neck?" Fang asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Miko asked confused.  
"There is a marking on your neck,"  
Everyone looked at her neck.  
"I wonder if anyone else has any markings like that," Natsuka said.  
Then everyone started looking for markings on their body.  
Nami found one on her wrist "I found one!"  
Luka and Maya were just running around being the little kids they are.  
Lillica looked at her upper arm and found her mark "Found mine,"  
Raidon pointed at Natsuka's hand "You have one,"  
Kaito found one on his finger.  
Rin found his on the palm of his hand "I have one,"  
Yuki spotted something behind Tsuki's bangs and moved them away "Tsuki's got one,"  
"want me to check your back?" Tsuki asked her sister.  
Yuki nodded and Tsuki checked her sister's back and found a mark on her lower back.  
"Yuki's got one," Tsuki said.  
Rue found one on the side of her belly and Kairi found hers on her hip. Shinogu found one on his collarbone. Fang took off his shoes and found one on his ankle. And Mai found one on her shoulder. Everyone else didn't find one.  
Then a boy about sixteen came. "So, you are the mews?" He asked. His skin was pale and he had pointed ears. He had brown hair and grey eyes.  
The boy smirked.  
"Who are you?" Miko asked and started to poke his face.  
"QUIT IT!" He snapped shoving Miko caught his sister before she fell "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?!"  
"Because shes annoying. Just. Like. You," the boy sneered.  
Then Miko started getting furious "You will pay for calling my brother that," she screeched and white light glowed around her. "Mew wind!"  
Miko then transformed. Her hair was sugar white, she had chocolate brown wings and a white tail. Her outfit was a sleeveless turtleneck like shirt whit a dark brown color and a matching skirt and moccasins. She also had a black belt on and on the buckle her symbol was there.  
The boy glanced at Yuki and then at Miko "I never introduced myself, I'm Akiro Hitaru," he then smirked and flew to Yuki "What's your name?"  
Yuki started to get frightened "I-I, U-uh,"  
"Nevermind that, I'll have to get your name later," he then grabbed Yuki and flew up high with her.  
"YUKI!" Shiro yelled concerned.  
"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" She begged.  
Yuki looked down and saw how far up they were and climged onto Akiro. He smirked wildly at this.  
"Are you having fun?"  
"Nn... p-please, put me down," she pleaded.  
"Aw, do you not like heights?" Akiro cooed.  
Shiro immediately shot up to them. "Let go of my sister," He demanded, growling.  
"Or what?" Akiro intimidated.  
"Or I'll kill you right here, right now," Shiro threatened as fans appeared in his hands.  
"That doesnt seem very fun," Then Akiro sneered and whispered in Yuki's ear "I'll get you later, Yuki,"  
Akiro let go of Yuki and disappeared. Yuki's eyes widened, her irises narrowed and her pupils dilated. She fell towards the ground. Her brother's eyes narrowed in fear of losing one of his sisters. But then... "Mew fire!"  
Then a light surrounded Yuki when she was halfway to the ground. She then transformed. Her hair turned a light auburn color and her eyes turned a bright topaz color. Her outfit was a light mahogany colored strapless belly shirt, an amulet with her symbol on it, a long one side cut skirt that matches her shirt, matching knee high high heel boots, and matching elbow length fingerless gloves. She had reddish brown wolf ears and a reddish brown wolf tail. Right before she hit the ground, Kai caught her unsuspectingly. They both looked at each other, shocked. Yuki then blushed shyly and her ears flattened back showing her shyness. Kai gently set her down.  
"Um, th-thank you," Yuki stuttered.  
Kai just nodded. Shiro then teleported to the ground and sighed in relief for his sister was safe. Then the adults came up and look dumbfounded.  
"Looks like two of them transformed," Ryou said.  
Everyone of the teens except for Shiro, Yuki, and Tsuki smiled. Shiro had no expression on his face. Yuki was twisting her boot on the ground shyly. Tsuki was looking at her in concern and confusion,  
Miko glomped Yuki "Yay you transformed!"  
"Please let go," Yuki said in a whisper.  
"Sorry," Miko apologized letting go.  
"It's okay,"  
"Lets all go back to the park," Ichigo said.  
Everyone nodded and went back to the park.


End file.
